


Correcting Failed Missions

by Castryn



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kanera Week, Kanera Week 2020, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castryn/pseuds/Castryn
Summary: Written for Kanera Week 2020, Day 2 prompt: Rescue Missions. A mission gone awry leaves Hera in imperial hands and it's up to Kanan and co. to bring her home.Warning for mentions of injures resulting for torture interrogation and loss of conciousness and anxiety relating to it.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kanera Week 2020, Kanera: Season 1





	Correcting Failed Missions

Kanan swore under his breath as he once again pushed his growing anxiety back down. The last mission for the Ghost crew had ended terribly, leaving Hera captured and held as an imperial prisoner. With Ashoka's help, he and the rest of their crew had narrowed down the search to the Star Destroyer she was being held on and they were actively making their way through the halls to her now, he just worried what kind of state he would find her in.

"B-13, this should be her" Sabine called, pulling him out of his thoughts. The mandalorian looked up to him and nodded before stepping back, letting Chopper man the port to open the door.

The moment the door slid open, Kanan rushed forward, glancing around quickly and ensuring there were no imperials in the cell. He felt a brief flicker of relief when he saw it was just Hera until he took in the state of her, and his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

The young Twi'lek pilot was locked in place on an interrogation stand, covered in bruises and electrical burns and she was slumped over, unconscious and unmoving. Kanan forced himself to remain calm as he felt out with the Force, nearly dropping to his knees with relief when he felt her presence, weak and injured, but very much alive.

He rushed forward, hitting the unlocking mechanism and gracefully catching Hera in his arms, gently lowering himself to his knees, cradling her close to him. He cupped her face with one hand, his thumb brushing softly against her cheek.

"Hera? Hera can you hear me? Wake up! C'mon Hera, I need you to wake up! Please..." the last word came out as more of a plea than anything.

"Ka..nan?" came a soft mumble and he felt his heart flutter as Hera groaned, starting to stir. "Wha... wha are... you doin.. 'ere?" she croaked at him, opening her eyes and wincing. "thoug... I told ya... t'go"

"Yeah, you did." he chuckled softly "But I'm here now to take you home. Do you think you can walk?" and as she nodded weakly at him, he helped her into a crouching position before slowly rising and helping her to her feet. Hera wobbled unsteadily, and as she tried to step forward, her knees gave out altogether, forcing Kanan to catch her and gather her in his arms. "It's okay Hera, I gotcha" he soothed as her eyes drooped and she began slipping unconscious again. "You just hang in there, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? I'm never letting anyone hurt you like this, ever again." and he meant it, every word of it.

"We need to get going" Sabin called, glancing in the cell and doing her best to mask her worry for their captain. Kanan nodded at her, adjusting his hold of Hera, and ducked out the cell after the mandalorian and back towards the Phantom. 

Thankfully the Empire hadn't fully caught on to the break-in at this point and both Sabine and Zeb were able to handle the few Storm Troopers they ran into on the way and Ezra had the engines fired up and ready to go. They were in the shuttle and leaping to hyperspace in minutes.

Kanan slowly lowered himself down onto the shuttle floor, readjusting Hera so he had her resting in his lap with her head on his shoulder, his hand cupping her face and thumb brushing her cheek just like before. He lowered his head to press a kiss to her forehead. "You're safe now, Hera. I've got you and we're going home"


End file.
